Valhalla Cave
Is the third dungeon in The Hall of Gales. It is a cave dungeon. it is situated at the very end of the Hall of Gales. To get there the player must navigate his/her pikmin group through an arial maze of passages. These passages are home to several Pistol Mechmans and these can be very quick to attack and are equally hard to avoid. Pikmin will also easily fall off these passages. At the very end there is a place where there is a ladder that must be constructed to get up to this dungeons entrance. This can only be built by electric pikmin. Once all of he pikmin are at the top, jump into this cave's entrance immediately. The Flat-Out Dissapointed is right next to the hole, but this should be gone after later. As soon as the player reaches the top it will attract the attention of the three greater scarpanids flying off in the distance. These will begin flying about the area as they see your pikmin, causing mayhem and destruction. The player should come back to the area afterwards to collect the cargo and then quickly bring it back to the Dolphin. The inside of this cave is very unique. It is very, very light and is apparently high in the air. The ground here resembles an aurora and the paths branch off from one another to an amazing degree. The music in this area is very similar to this. This dungeon changes dramatically every time it is entered. It has a new boss at its end and is a tough cave. Ship's Comments " Brrzt! My electrosensory sensors are going berserk! Something about this cave's aura is heavily ridden with psychic waves and random electric pulses. There is also another form of energy in here that I simply cannot identify. This energy appears to be mingled in with the psychic waves in such a way that it forms a single wave of energy. It appears to greatly distort and warp the electric pulses to the point where the flow of time is disturbed. I don't know what that means, I just know that it could be dangerous." Hazards *Rock Slides *Bomb Rocks *﻿Poison *Blue Smoke Enemies *Snow Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Snow Chrysanthemum *Lion's Mane *Yellow Reptilium *Reptilium *Dwarf Albino Wollywog *Purple Wollywog *Dwarf Purple Wollywog *Orange Hairy Bulborb *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Anode Beetle *Mallet Fish *Electron Stingroid *Smoky Stingroid *Showering Stingroid *Snitchbeetle *Fiery Blowhog *Spidery Blowhog *Turrorton *Ornate Cannon Beetle Larva *Decorated Cannon Buzzer *Snapedon *﻿Cherry Bulborb *Dwarf Cherry Bulborb *Tonguebug *Puffstool *Yellow Sporovid *White Sporovid *Fiery Flint Bug *Electric Incarnation *Smoky Progg *Landy Clamclamp *Pikborb *Boomy Blowhog *Fishmin *Hydrolic Blowhog *Krystal Kettlebug *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Shimmering Whiskerpoddler *Figwort Insect-Eater *'BOSS: Man-at-Legs' Plants *Figwort *Frozen Margeret Cargo *Psychic Pacifier *Found Atlantis *Icy Thoughts *Unfelt Emotion *Lost Love *Ruby Cream *Butter Sucker *Dreaded Proboscis *Glutton's Demise *Bristled Crane *Doom Isotope *Aroma Destroyer *Bottled Beasty *Yin-Yang Bug *Displeasing Desert *Tin Foiling *Ozone Killer *Iresistable Snack *Pleasent Peace *Mute Horn *Zest Blender *Art Snap *Cinnamon Fishstick *Electric Fin *Computer Spear *Industrial Progress *Death Sentence *Four-Finned Aerofish *Warped Bullet *Contorted Confection *Inanimate Avioid *Indubitable Artwork *Lemon Lolly *Lemming Saver *Creamed Lime *'Mauve Medal' *Wonder Pill *Skeletal Slide *Cuisinart Statue *Scare Inducer *Liquid Berry *Intelligence Blob *Terror Bite *﻿Lasso Tentacle *Jello Blaster *Scentless Makeup *Oggle Body *Royal Pleasure *Ridiculous Ring *Chopper Collar *Waffle *'Mechanical Strengthener' (Dropped by Man-at-Legs) Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Pikmin: New World Dungeons Category:Caves